Toki Tsukasadoru Juuni no Meiyaku
Toki Tsukasadoru Juuni no Meiyaku ((刻司ル十二ノ盟約, рус. Двенадцать законов, что управляют временем) — эндинг аниме Steins;Gate. Исполняет PHANTASM (FES cv: Yui Sakakibara). Сингл вышел 25 мая 2011 года. Список треков CD # Toki Tsukasadoru Juuni no Meiyaku # Uruwashiki Seduce # Toki Tsukasadoru Juuni no Meiyaku (off vocal) # Uruwashiki Seduce (off vocal) DVD # Клип "Toki Tsukasadoru Juuni no Meiyaku" Слова Ромадзи = kisei sareta shikai mujihi naru juuni no shihai nogarerarenai ansoku no asu o negatta te no naka no toutoi jishou no chihei e torawareshi meiyaku arawareta gishou no rinkaku seimei no tenchi wa moumoku na jikan o kizanda habatake BATAFURAI kiseki no BATAFURAI anata e sasagu namida no BATAFURAI mabushii BATAFURAI subete ga-- ima kakikaerareru mado sae nai rou ni tozasareta juuni no kanshi damashikirenai atatakai inochi o kanjita aitai ni yuganda shinri no mukou e kizamareta keiyaku zankoku de wazuka na hokorobi tsumibukaki shinkou inochi sae michibiki no mama ni habatake BATAFURAI kiseki no BATAFURAI anata o kanji namida no BATAFURAI mabushii BATAFURAI sore de mo-- tomerarenu shuusoku fui o tsuite shimesareta keshiki aragau hodo ni muryoku o azawarau sora torawareshi meiyaku arawareta gishou no rinkaku seimei no tenchi wa moumoku na jikan o kizanda habatake BATAFURAI kiseki no BATAFURAI anata e sasagu namida no BATAFURAI mabushii BATAFURAI subete ga-- ima kakikaerareru kanousei no hitei imashime wa juuni no shihai seijaku |-| Кандзи = 規制された視界 無慈悲なる 十\二の支配 逃れられない 安息の 明日(あす)を 願った 手の中の 尊い事象の地平へ 囚(とら)われし盟約 現れた偽証(ぎしょう)の輪郭 生命の天地は 盲目な時間を刻んだ 羽ばたけバタフライ 奇跡のバタフライ あなたへ捧ぐ 涙のバタフライ 眩しいバタフライ 全てが―\―\―\ 今書き換えられる 窓さえない牢に 閉ざされた 十\二の監視 騙しきれない 温かい 命を 感じた 相対(あいたい)に 歪んだ真理の向こうへ 刻(きざ)まれた契約 残酷で僅かな綻(ほころ)び 罪深き信仰 命さえ導きのままに 羽ばたけバタフライ 奇跡のバタフライ あなたを感じ 涙のバタフライ 眩しいバタフライ それでも―\―\―\ 止められぬ収束 不意をついて 示された景色 抗うほどに 無力を嘲(あざ)笑う空 囚(とら)われし盟約 現れた偽証(ぎしょう)の輪郭 生命の天地は 盲目な時間を刻んだ 羽ばたけバタフライ 奇跡のバタフライ あなたへ捧ぐ 涙のバタフライ 眩しいバタフライ 全てが―\―\―\ 今書き換えられる 可能\性の否定 戒めは 十\二の支配 静寂 |-| Английский = With my field of view restricted, I cannot escape the merciless control of the twelve. While wishing for a tomorrow of repose, I headed for the sacred event horizon in my hand. Pledge are imprisoned, and false evidences are showing their outline. This world of life blindly lets the time pass by. Spread your wings, butterfly of miracles. I dedicate it to you. Oh butterfly of tears, butterfly of radiance, everything-- will now be rewritten. Locked in a windowless prison cell, I still cannot deceive the surveillance of the twelve. I can sense the warmth of life. We seek each other, heading towards a distorted truth. On the engraved contract is a small yet cruel crack, all while a gravely sinned faith continues guiding even life itself. Spread your wings, butterfly of miracles. I can feel your presence. Oh butterfly of tears, butterfly of radiance, but still-- the settling convergence cannot be stopped. The more I try to resist the scenery abruptly shown to me the more the sky sneers at me for my powerlessness. Pledge are imprisoned, and false evidences are showing their outline. This world of life blindly lets the time pass by. Spread your wings, butterfly of miracles. I dedicate it to you. Oh butterfly of tears, butterfly of radiance, everything-- will now be rewritten. The denial of possibility is the warning. The control of the twelve is exercised in silence. Видео Steins;Gate Ending Song Steins;Gate ending theme "Toki tsukasadoru Juuni no Meiyaku" by Yui Sakakibara en:Toki Tsukasadoru Juuni no Meiyaku Категория:Музыка